The Purpose of Life
by ShadonicLuver123
Summary: After the ARK incident, Shadow finds himself without a purpose and Sonic finds himself struggling to find the right one in the love department. Will Shadow find his life's purpose in Sonic? And will Tails have anything to do with it?
1. Chapter 1

Shadow, alone in the woods, sat silently fuming on a dead tree stump. It was quiet here, in a clearing long abandoned by lumbermen, and Shadow liked that. It gave him space to think in, to worry, to think about what he was going to do now. Without the threat of the ARK and avoiding death once again, what was his purpose? Without a purpose, there was no meaning to life, and without a meaning to his life, Shadow's only thought was to—No. Maria always said ending your own life wasn't the answer even when the mean scientists had encouraged him to do so. If you think you have no purpose, go out and _find_ one, she would say. Shadow smiled. Maria always did say the right things…

"Is that a smile I see?" The smile was gone now. "Aw, c'mon. Give me a big ol' grin! Please?" Shadow glared at the nuisance.

"Get away from me, Faker."

"Aw, c'mon. Where's your usual laughs and giggles?"

"They left when you got here." Sonic kept a smile but it was easy to see the insults were getting to him, and quickly at that. "Leave me alone." Sonic frowned a bit.

"Why should I? I have nothing to do… so maybe, we could hang out?" Shadow scoffed.

"Hang out?" His eyes narrowed to slits. "And what do you suppose we do during this… 'hanging out'?" Sonic's smile returned, but reincarnated as a smirk.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe we could grab a chilidog and movie." Shadow rolled his eyes. "You can choose the movie, and I promise if you don't like this d—er, um, this 'hanging out', you don't have to agree to it at all anymore!" Sonic talked through his blush; acknowledging it would make it worse, as he's learned from previous experiences.

"I'd rather not spend any time with you whatsoever." Sonic's ears drooped in disappointment. "I'd like you to leave, but you never do what I want, do you?"

"Of course not!" Now his humor had set in, a mechanism used when he was rejected. "But, hey, you know I was joking, right?" He scratched his ear and laughed awkwardly. "Don't tell anyone, 'kay? I don't need people thinking I'm gay or something. Would totally ruin my image, y'know?" Shadow rolled his eyes, amused.

"Of course, Faker." He went into a mocking voice. "Anything for you, _Sonickku_." Sonic tensed at this and left in a hurry, face red in embarrassment and rejection. But this wasn't the end. Oh, no. It had been a while since Sonic had an actually challenge. Maybe it was time to step it up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, guys. So I tried to make this one longer. It mostly just shows how twisted Amy is and how… off her mind can get. :P I hope I didn't ramble too much but I was kind of going into Amy's head and her mind does seemed to ramble in my head. I think I'm rambling now… so… enjoy!**

If Amy didn't have bat-like hearing and wonderful eyesight, she would've laughed her ass off, seeing that Sonic did _not _just try and ask Shadow out on a date. But she did. And Sonic did just ask that bastard on a date. She scoffed; maybe it was her mind playing tricks on her… Or maybe, maybe Sonic wasn't the Sonic she thought he was!

What if… what if it was Metal Sonic! She grinned. Yeah! Of course! Sonic in his right mind would never ask out anyone but her, especially if it was a guy, and especially if it was a guy named Shadow. She rolled her eyes. How did _Shadow _think he was going to pull off dating _her _Sonickku, and then try to use _her _nickname for him!

Now she was angry. Her day had already gone as wrong as it could have, with the rip of her dress—

_"Oh look Cream!" She plucked a few daisies from the moist ground and grasses. "They're beautiful!" She ran towards where the rabbit stood with her chao, only to hear a loud rip. She looked back. "Oh no!"_

_ "What's wrong, Miss Amy?"_

_ "My dress caught on a branch and ripped!"_

Burning her cupcakes at her newly opened bakery—

_"Um, Miss?" Amy, frustrated with the decorations she was putting on the cupcake in front of her, could do nothing but snap at her employee._

_ "What!"_

_ "Um, I think the cupcakes are burning…"_

_ "What!" She panicked and ran from the cupcake to the ovens. "Oh shit!" The employee ate the cupcake she was working on._

_ "This is delicious, Miss Amy!"_

_ "Ugh!"_

And now this! She fumed. She wished she could just go over and slap Shadow for making her so angry.

All he was doing was delaying Sonic from asking her out, Amy becoming his girlfriend, and the two finally becoming married and having their children (all five of them, of course!). She had always played it out in her head: the courtship, the engagement, the marriage, the children. She smiled as she thought about it; her frown gone. They would go out to the best restaurants on Mobius, smile in the light of paparazzi, kiss in public and giggle in love like teenagers. On their one hundred sixty-seventh date, he would get done on one knee and present to her a seven karat diamond ring encrusted with rubies and sapphires on a platinum band and say, _Ames, I've loved you ever since I've laid eyes on you… Will you marry me?_ And she would say yes and on a perfect autumn day with a pleasant temperature and the right breeze, with the most lovely wedding dress ever she and Sonic would say their 'I do's. After that and many a night of love-making, they would announce the pregnancy of the first Hedgehog child. Or rather, children. Amy smiled. If anything, Amy wanted as few pregnancies a possible to keep her figure, so having multiple children at once seemed to be the best option for her in her mind. And only after that and her Sonickku died happy in her arms would she be happy and feeling that her own life was complete.

Amy, in her daydreaming state, had yet to realize Shadow had gone from his stump, having spotted her hiding obviously behind a tree. It creeped him out, to say the least. Amy, on the other, when she did come out of her daydream, was relieved to find that Shadow wasn't there. She would've had to hit him if he was.

She panicked. What if Shadow went to go accept her Sonic's offer? Amy took off through the woods, looking behind every tree and into every dark space. Then, she hit the ground. Hard.

"Excuse me, Rose. I'd think you'd leave me alone." He looked her over. "Especially after your stalking." Amy blushed.

"Oh, um, sorry. I just saw you with Sonic and he asked you out and I just thought that—"

"I have no idea what you speak of. Goodbye." He sped off and Amy panted, still on the ground. She frowned. Why did Shadow just put her off like that? Was he really going to accept Sonic's proposal? She growled. Why did so many people have to be after her Sonickku! They knew Sonic was going to be and already was hers. Why go against it? Her anger eased. The again, true love was never easy. Like Romeo and Juliet! (Of course, she didn't wish to commit suicide in the end.) There was always going to be obstacles in the way. Their love just had to make it through. She smiled and got up. She'd just have to talk to Sonic to clear this up.

Clearly cheered up, she skipped off to find her Sonickku.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! So, feel free to review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

If you asked Sonic the Hedgehog if he had any insecurities, he'd laugh. And laugh and laugh. Until the awkwardness became too much for him to bear; then he'd run away in fear of you actually finding out his real insecurities. In truth, he had plenty but he never did face them. Purposely. No, the only time you'd see him facing his problems was when Tails brought them up over dinner, where he knew Sonic wouldn't run. Why would he? No need to run from food!

"Sonic," badgered the fox. Obviously ignoring him, the hedgehog chomped away at his chicken; not as good as a chilidog, but hey, it was time the two switched it up a bit. "_Sonic_." Said hedgehog stopped eating.

"What?"

"So…" An eyebrow offered up cluelessness. Tails gave an exasperated sigh. "How'd things with Shadow go?" Sonic blushed. "You know… your black angel, your yin to your yang, your—"

"Shut up, Tails!" He threw a napkin at his little brother, glaring playfully and hiding his blush as he ate. _I probably should buy a journal from now on,_ he thought. "I swear you tell Shadow about any of this…" He took the chicken leg and pretended it was a knife cutting his throat, making a sickening growl as he did so. "But, um, they didn't go so great." He looked down at his plate in disappointment. "You think he'd tell someone about it?" Tails shrugged and Sonic's ears drooped. He slammed down his chicken leg, the clatter of the plate filling the air; mashed potatoes slinging onto the floor. "Dammit," he said tearfully.

"Hey, language." Sonic looked at him, eyes rimmed with tears. Tails sighed. "Hey… it's okay. I promise. Shadow's not that kind of guy."

"How would you know? Maybe he's gone to Rouge in disgust and now he's telling her about it and then she gets mad because they're dating and then she tells Amy because girls like to gossip and because of that Vanilla and Cream find out and then the Chaotic and then Knuckles and then in the end, I just end up dead and- and- and—"

"You worry too much." Sonic stopped, a single tear running down his cheek, and pushed his plate away.

"I'm not hungry anymore." He got up and pushed in his chair. "I'm headed to bed."

"It's only seven!"

"I'm tired." He headed up the stairs and slammed the door of his bedroom as he entered it. Tails looked at Sonic's plate; he'd only taken a few bites from his chicken, his mashed potatoes were on the floor, and his veggies were on the table, cold and forgotten. It looked like a five-year old had eaten from the damn thing. _If only_, Tails thought. _It'd be a lot easier to just solve their problems with cookies and candy!_ He got up and began cleaning. He remembered when he had taught Sonic to clean (you'd think he'd already know), all in a specific order; Sonic remembered better that way, believe it or not.

First the plates: always scrap _then _put in the sink, otherwise the home will start to stink (and as childish as it was, Tails always heard Sonic reciting it whenever he has dish duty). Second of all, the table: clean off food, otherwise the bugs, smell, and sight will put you in a bad mood. And last but certainly not least (for those who like to put their hands in water tainted with leftover food): scrub the dishes, nice and clean, or else your health will be real mean. Tails chuckled at himself; the rhyme about cleaning up after dinner was obviously made for kindergarteners, as that was the grade level of the book he'd gotten it from, but Sonic grasped them easily and it therefore made cleaning up less stressful.

Tails scraped the plates into the trashcan and settled them into the sink, grabbing a wet rag and starting to clean off the table. He heard footsteps and looked up. Sonic looked at him with a weak smile. He looked like hell. "You've only been up there for a few minutes. I thought you were tired." He waved it off and began toward the sink.

"I was thinking too much alone. Kept tugging my quills and stuff and…" He met Tails' gaze with annoyance. "No need to look at me like that. I know I look like hell." Tails giggled and continued cleaning the table with a wet, soapy rag. "I think the anxiety was getting to me." Tails smiled in agreement. "Shut up, Tails." The fox laughed.

"Hey, if you're up to it, we can—"

_Knock! Knock!_

"I got it, bubby." Sonic jogged to the door and opened it. "He—oh." Sonic dropped the dish he was drying and the drying towel he was using to dry it. "H-hey, S-shadow." Shadow nodded and stepped inside, Sonic closing the door behind him.

"I was thinking about your offer and…" He picked up the dish and towel and handed it to Sonic, who grabbed and held them numbly. "…we should, perhaps, hang out. I think it'd be good for me to… make friends, as you'd say." He looked at Sonic with an inquiring eyebrow. "Do you accept?"

"I, um…" Shadow looked the least bit hopeful. "You know, I have plans and—"

"He does! He accepts!" Tails pushed himself in between the two and grinned, clapping a hand over Sonic's mouth to quiet him. "Tomorrow! Pick him up at four and I'll have him ready to go! Movie and dinner?" Shadow hesitated, slightly freaked out.

"I'd assume so… Isn't that a traditional first date?" Sonic squealed.

"Have him home by ten!" Tails opened the door and pushed Shadow out. "Good night!" He slammed the door shut and looked back at Sonic. He was red and panting, smiling and jumping in excitement.

"You bastard… you got me a date!"

"Of course, I did. I am the smart one, aren't I?" Sonic waved him off.

"Shut up, Tails."

"Just tell me when you have sex, I want to hear every single detail!" He winked. Sonic's eyes widened and he blushed. "I bet you'll have beautiful children!"

"_Shut. Up._ _Tails!_" He flung the dish he held that shattered against the wall behind the fox.

_With Shadow…_

Outside of Sonic's and Tails' home, Shadow heard a plate shatter and he flinched. _I hope he isn't __**that **__crazy on our date_, he thought in humor. With a slight smile, he strolled off in stride, much to the dissatisfaction of a certain pink, hammer-wielding hedgehog.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you ready? It's almost time for him to pick you up." Sonic glared at him. "Look, I'm just saying: you've been needing a date for a while!" Tails giggled. "Maybe you'll get laid and won't worry so much!" He paused. "Weren't you supposed to be the laidback one?"

"Whatever…" He ruffled his quills; he looked cuter with messy quills, he'd decided. "Tails…"

"What?" The fox was tidying the couch, fixing the pillows, smoothing the cushions. He raised an eyebrow. "You're not backing out, are you?"

"I mean, isn't he dating Rouge? How would I look going out with someone who's already taken?" He started for the stairs. "I'm going to bed." Tails panicked, grabbing him by the nape of Sonic's neck and ignoring his yelp.

"Oh no you don't! Sit down!" He threw the hedgehog onto the couch. "Don't move a muscle!" Sonic rolled his eyes and sat back with an angry sigh. "Oh, boo." Tails opened the front door (Sonic had no idea what for; he hadn't heard a knock) and there stood Shadow, fist mid-air, ready to knock. "Hullo!" Sonic perked up.

"Hello, fox." Tails frowned and Shadow walked up to Sonic, extending a hand. "You ready?"

"Um…" His eyes moved to Tails's widened eyes, which clearly said _you better go right now or else!_ Sonic stood and took Shadow's hand. "Okay." He smiled wide and creepy and he heard Tails facepalm in the background. Shadow smiled too, though less creepy and more charming, and hooked Sonic's arm with his. The blue one tried to jerk away. "Oh no, we can't—I'm not out yet and—"

"I'll just tell them you're drunk, okay?"

"But—"

"You guys better get going!" Tails tried to hide his grin with his hand. "Wouldn't want you to cut the date short!" He held the door open for them and watched Sonic's panicked face turn to him as they walked out. _Help please_, he mouthed. _You'll thank me later_, Tails mouthed back. He closed the door and sighed happily, sliding down with the door at his back. He hopped up, clearly excited and headed for the phone.

"What was her number… uh…" He dialed. "Hullo?"

_Tails?_

"Hey, Cream."

_Is there something wrong? Someone hurt? …Or are you just wanting to talk?_

"None of the above. Look, Sonic and Shadow are coming to where you work to see a movie. I need you to make it as comfy as possible for them."

_Aren't you trying a little too hard to get them together? Shouldn't things just work out naturally?_

"Last time things went naturally, or rather the last few times, Sonic pushed them away! It always happens… Either they were too good for him and he wasn't good enough or he knew they weren't going to work out. Some shit like that."

_Language, my dear. Well, maybe Sonic just needs a guy who'll keep holding on no matter what._

"Exactly! So do what I ask, minion!"

_Excuse me?_

"Oh, um, nothing. Good night."

_Sure…_


	5. Chapter 5

According to dates rated by Cosmopolitan, Allure, and Seventeen, the date so far was _amazing_. Under Sonic's standards, the date was about as average as it could get. He felt rather disappointed truly; a date with Shadow insured some fun, he had assumed. Perhaps this date would prove him…

"You're bored." Sonic jumped, not expecting Shadow to talk during a movie. That's rude. "I can see it in your face."

"Oh… it's just—I mean you're fine, it's not you! I just—" Shadow flicked some popcorn at him. "W-what?"

"Shut up." Sonic gaped at him. Did he just… Shadow giggled at his expression. He did. The little asshole was being a horrible date. On purpose. "You have been treated so well on all of your dates because of your celebrity." Sonic was still fuming. "Calm down." He took a piece of popcorn from Sonic's chest and chewed it. "We're going to do something different." He stood, holding out his hand for Sonic to take. "Come on." Sonic took the hand reluctantly, glaring and keeping their held hands low in the darkness.

When they made their way to the stairs, little lights were lined along the stairs. Sonic jerked away and hurried down the stairs in front of Shadow. He caught up with Sonic as they made their way through the parking lot to the car. "You'll need to come out sometime soon if you're going to be dating me, Faker." Sonic turned on his heel, quick.

"What?"

"You need to—"

"No, I heard you." He stepped closer. "What makes you think you're walk in, being the **biggest **asshole I've ever seen and win me over into your bed? That'd you're going to try and _make _me come out when I know that I'll be rejected! You can't control me in battle so you try to control me in my love life, is that it? What's the change of heart, huh?" He took a breath, gasping. In a calm voice: "Aren't you dating Rouge?" Then angry: "This is the **worst **date I've _ever _had!" Face flushed, he grew angrier when he saw Shadow smiling.

"Different, isn't it?" Sonic's anger dissolved as quickly as it came. "Care to join me for ice cream?"

"W-what?" He looked away to calm himself. Seeing the smirk on Shadow's face made him angrier. "Oh, Chaos, you suck." Shadow laughed. "You suck hard!"

"What are you? Twelve?"

"You suck _so _much dick." He crossed his arms and turned away, defiant now.

"Oh, come on." Silence. "Sonic…"

"I thought it was Faker from now on." Shadow walked around to the front passenger door and opened it.

"It is, if you want it to be." He put his hand on the small of Sonic's back. "Still willing to tolerate me?" Sonic stood still, face angry. "How about I make a deal with you?" Sonic shifted his weight and cleared his throat. "No more asshole Shadow. Okay? And in return…" He moved closer and smiled. "I would hope for a friendlier Sonic." Sonic smiled weakly and got into the car.

"I hope you're not talking about sex." Shadow smirked.

"Oh, no. Something way better." Sonic fastened his seat belt.

"What?"

"Depends. What do _you _think I'm talking about?" Sonic looked down in thought. "I'll let you think on it." He closed the door gently, made his way around to the driver's door and got in.

_With Cream…_

"Then they left!" Cream was astounded at what just happened: Shadow insulted and threw popcorn at Sonic but Sonic went with him anyway! Tails was surprised too; who wouldn't? Who'd ever treat Sonic the Hedgehog with such disrespect on a date!

_ What do you think they're going to do?_

"I don't know… but make sure Sonic's okay for me when he gets home, okay?"

_I will. Thanks for telling me, Cream._

"You're welcome. Good night, Tails."

_Good night._

_On that o' so awful date…_

"You're such a pervert…"

"I'm not the one licking a spoon so erotically." Sonic rolled his eyes, licking the bits of ice cream and pecans out of the curve of the spoon slowly to get every bit and sticking it deep into it mouth to suck off what he couldn't get. "Are you sure you're a virgin?" Sonic choked and Shadow giggled. Sonic spit out the spoon and glared.

"Yes. I'm sure." He picked up his spoon again and wiggled around in the hard booth to get comfortable. "So, care to tell me about the Rouge thing?"

"Rouge and I _considered _getting together. You and Tails were just hoping it'd happen already." He leaned in. "Or was it just Tails?" Sonic blushed and took a spoonful of ice cream from Shadow's paper cup. "You can have it. But, uh, Rouge and I have been in an official relationship. Just a few fucks here and there."

"So, she was your first?"

"No." Sonic scrunched his eyebrows in question. "Not by your standards."

"Then… how was she your first?"

"Ever heard of strap-ons?" Sonic stayed quiet in voice, loudly slurping on his spoon. He took it out of his mouth, waving it about.

"You're way more exotic than I thought you were." He thought for a bit. "Why were you so… mean yesterday?" Shadow half-smiled.

"Give me your hand."

"Shadow—"

"I want you to feel something." Sonic held out his hand and Shadow held, both of them sitting in silence. Then, Sonic jerked, yelping, and pulled his hand away. It burned and stung, like there was white hot static in it.

"What the hell was that!"

"The passion of our love." Sonic stayed quiet, his face softening. "Kidding, it was a Chaos current."

"What's that?"

"I'm supposed to be taking these… 'precautionary injections' to prevent my Chaos energy from getting out of hand. In return, I become… irritated very easily and I get to keep a job at G.U.N without risk of hurting my co-workers." By now, Sonic had finished his ice cream and had started on Shadow's. "Eggman's plans threw my core out of balance, I guess. " He snatched back his ice cream and smiled at Sonic's faked frown.

"Sonic?" The two hedgehogs turned. "It _is _you!" Amy squeezed Sonic and glared at Shadow. "What are you guys doing?"

Shadow grinned wide. "Can't you see? We're on a date!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Yes, this is a short chapter. And yes, I've been gone for a while. I'm sowwy… *tries to be adorable* *gets bricks thrown at* Ow… Oh, fine, just go ahead and read! Choke on hedgehog penis! (****Not really. I don't appreciate bestiality, just Sonic porn.)**

* * *

She threw her head back and laughed. _Laughed_ at them. As if it wasn't true. This pissed Sonic off, to say the least.

"_Why _are you laughing?" The question was filled with hate Sonic hadn't realized he had for Amy until now.

"Oh," she panted, still giggling. "I know it's not true." She smiled wide and scooted into the booth beside Sonic. "So, what are you guys _actually _doing?"

_So that's why Shadow just straight-up told her, _Sonic thought. _She wouldn't have believed him anyway._

"Well, Amy," Sonic said slowly, glancing at Shadow for approval – to which he nodded – and leaning closer to Amy's face, making sure she'd get it through her thick skull this time. "We _actually _are on a date. We saw that new cheesy romance movie and everything." Amy's smile drooped and she froze, stopped breathing, and narrowed her eyes at Shadow. Abruptly, she stood and pointed a angry finger at him.

"How dare you! Steal my Sonickku! Well, we'll see how this turns out, you bastard." She stormed off and pushed an elderly woman from her path as she exited the ice cream shop. Shadow held his ground, fingertips tapping against their opposites and smirking, and looked at Sonic.

"It seems Rose needs to learn her place." He finished off his ice cream by drinking it down, seeing that it was now melted, and stood up, holding out his hand for Sonic to take. "To your place, I presume?"

"…To do what?"

"Whatever it is you do to ready yourself for bed, I guess… I wouldn't know." Sonic blushed, laughed.

"Oh yeah…" Even more flustered, he said, "Duh!" Shadow gave him a curious look.

"What was the point of saying that syllable?" Sonic grabbed his hand, quickly pulling himself up, unhanding the hand and shoving his own into a pocket. Shadow rolled his eyes and placed his hand at the small of Sonic's back, guiding him out the shop.

"Your fear for rejection is quite annoying after a while, Sonic." They glanced at each other as Shadow held the door open for Sonic to get into the car. "And I won't be accepting it later." He closed the door and walked around to the driver's side.

* * *

"Oh god." Shadow threw him a raised eyebrow.

"What?"

"Oh god… Fucking Chaos, I am _such _a _whore_." He slapped his hands over his face and let go a heavy sigh.

"Um… what?"

"Look at our predicament, Shadow!" He was sitting up now and waving around as to point out their 'predicament'. So Shadow looked around. They were on the hood of his car, nude, underneath a blanket, the memory and smell of mating and feces fresh in the air. It was Sonic's first time so it was obvious he wouldn't have douched so Shadow ignored the feces part. The whole scenario seemed okay to him.

"What?"

"'What?' '_What?_'"

"Um… yes?"

"I supposed to be role model, not some fucking **whore **who gives it up on the first date!" He paused and his ears drooped. "Chaos, I'm not a virgin anymore!"

"That is the result that comes from having sex for the first time…"

"This isn't a joke, you ass!" Shadow muttered an apology hastily; why was Sonic so unhappy with him? Did he not please him correctly? He did exactly as he did with Rouge and she said he was the best she's ever had so far… So why was Sonic not pleased? "Are you even listening to me!"

"Huh?"

"Know what? Just take me home."

"But –"

"_Take me home!_" The blue hedgehog jumped off the hood and snatched the blanket, Shadow only hearing his heavy, angry panting, the crunchy of leaves under the pads of his feet, the slam of the door, and a muffled, frustrated squeal as he laid on the hood, naked.


End file.
